My Favourite Peashooter Variants (Garden Warfare)
Please note that the standard Peashooter won't be on this list. The Rock Pea and Electro Pea won't be on this list either (because I don't own GW2). The Peashooter class is easily my favourite class in Garden Warfare. I like his front-line assault gameplay, I think his abilities are great, and I find his primary weapon to be very powerful - 37 damage for a regular hit isn't that bad regarding his ammo, and the inclusion of splash damage makes him great at dealing with crowds. Number 8: Law Pea Long story short, the Law Pea isn't that impressive. His ammo is half as much as the standard Peashooter (and he doesn't have an ammo upgrade), but his damage is actually lower and he doesn't have splash damage. He does, however, have a very fast firing rate, but it isn't really worth the strain on your index finger after unloading all your ammo. This doesn't mean I dislike him, I just don't think he's that good a character, especially on Peashooter standards. Number 7: Agent Pea The Agent Pea is an enhanced zoom, enhanced reload and enhanced speed character all in one, with a fast firing rate as well. So ask me: Why isn't this at Number 1? Quite simple. He's also the reduced health variant of the Peashooter, with only 100 HP instead of 125. He also relies too heavily on landing headshots consistently - 30 damage for a critical hit isn't bad for 12 Ammo, but with only 15 damage per regular hit, you'd better be good at aiming while on the run to play as this character. And I happen to suck at that. Number 6: Toxic Pea This is the Toxic Variant - his damage is lower (26 damage per direct hit instead of 37), but his attack does poison enemies, causing 2 damage for 3 seconds since last hit by a poisonous attack. Overall, this totals 32 damage, which is actually less damaging than the standard Peashooter. However, when close to a zombie, he will automatically poison that zombie, with an effect that stacks over the normal poison effect. Overall, the Toxic Pea is okay, but not all that great unless in close quarters (where I don't like to be as the Peashooter). And even then, still not all that great. Number 5: Berry Shooter He's a fairly unique variant - his damage is lower, I believe dealing 30 damage for a direct hit, but the damage doesn't drop down over a distance, like the Cactus' and Engineer's weapons, and the splash damage is higher (15 instead of 10) with a larger splash radius. This was one of my favourite characters early in my Garden Warfare career, and looking back at him, he's an okay character, but not quite up there with the best. Number 4: Ice Pea This is the Ice Variant and the increased ammo variant - he has less damage, like the Toxic Pea, but can chill enemies, cutting their movement and adding a blue visual, which makes them stand out. Hit them around four times, though, and they'll be frozen stiff! To compensate for his low damage, this variant has 15 ammo instead of 12. This is the first character variant I unlocked in the game (I think. Might be Berry Shooter, not 100% sure), and is a good character, especially one-on-one in medium-range battles. Number 3: Plasma Pea The increased firing rate variant and the chargeable weapon variant. His attacks can be charged by holding R2 - there are three charge levels. The first charge has a fast fire rate, similar to the Agent Pea, and deals 20 damage with no splash effect. The second shoots slower, takes one second to prepare, and deals about 50 damage with 10-15 splash damage. The third and best charge level takes 2.5 seconds to achieve and deals 70 impact damage, a second before exploding and dealing 20-30 splash damage in a larger area than the second charge. This versatile character is great at dishing out large amounts of damage, but if you can't master the charge mechanic, I don't recommend him for regular use. Number 2: Commando Pea What's so nice about this guy? Well, for starters, his art style - well, truth be told, I like the art style of all the Peashooters (except the Agent Pea and Law Pea), but this guy is top notch. Now for the play style. The Commando Pea has an impressive 30 ammo, but can only deal 12 damage per hit (damages drop down to around 6 over a distance) and doesn't have splash damage. Any direct hit is a critical hit, though, much like other Peashooters (except Agent Pea and Law Pea). The Commando Pea also has an automatic weapon, which makes him play like a Foot Soldier with a little less ammo who doesn't lose any speed while firing. This makes him a great all-around character, and not just in close-range engagements either. Number 1: Fire Pea The Fire Pea is... well, you can probably see a pattern by now, the fire variant for the Peashooter. His shots cause 5 damage a second for 3 seconds on impact, which totals more damage than the regular Peashooter's weapon at a total of 41. If you want a great front-line assault character, look no further than the Fire Pea. He's a bit slower than the other Peashooters at reloading, but he's great at mid-range battles - better even than a Toxic Pea who's fighting at close range - and his fiery attacks are great for dealing with even the heartiest of zombies. And that's what cements him at Number 1 on this list. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare